fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem- The Fighting Game
Good day, fellow Wikia users! Please, feel free to edit this page. Please don't make the page messy on purpose. Artwork and box art would be appreciated, as well as an infobox. Thank you, darkskylash '''Fire Emblem- The Fighting Game 'is a fighting game spinoff to ''Fire Emblem, featuring a roster of characters from many of the games. It is planned to be released by Nintendo along with Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem on the Wii U in 2016, as well as a special edition that comes with both games. Gameplay Fire Emblem- The Fighting Game plays very similarly to Super Smash Bros., albeit without items or Final Smashes, therefore making the game much more challenging to casual players. Fighters are still required to launch their enemy off of the screen, however, making it slightly easier for newcomers who are familiar with Smash. The game contains minigames as well as demos of older Fire Emblem games, including Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem. Various biographies exist just like in the original Smash, but these are deliberately made not to spoil the games for any players, Lucina's being a slight exception (her true name is revealed). amiibo This game's amiibo compatibilities are limited to Fire Emblem characters. Each amiibo can unlock a character early if not already unlocked, but if they are unlocked, then you can use them to access amiibo mode. Amiibo mode is a minigame in which you must fight the amiibo you have just scanned in Fire Emblem style, and your ratings are all on a similar level. The character always has four Outrealms with them. In amiibo mode, your characters are: * Robin (if Robin amiibo is scanned, then they are replaced by Marth) * Chrom * Miriel * Sully * Tharja Roster The roster includes many characters from each game in the series, an exception marked at the BS-X (Satellaview) exclusive game Akaneia Wars. These include: * Marth * Nyna * Minerva * Alm * Celicia * Mae * Caeda * Est * Camus * Luke * Rody * Chiki (under the name of Tiki) * Leif * Nanna * Tina * Roy * Fae * Dorothy * Lyn * Florina * Eliwood * Eirika * Ephraim * Ike * Micaiah * Elincia * Lyre * Robin * Chrom * Tiki * Corrin * Aqua * Jakob Special Edition The Special Edition sells for $60 via pre-order, featuring Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem, an artbook, badges and stickers. For an extra twenty dollars, a copy of Fates can be thrown into the Special Edition, therefore bumping the price up to $80. Nintendo has made 250,000 copies of the Special Edition that will be available to pre-order soon. Trivia * Manaketes can use both physical attacks and their dragon powers. * An easter egg hidden in the game is if you enter a name on the fighter selection as "MARIO". Your fighter will be wearing a Mario cap and the Ground Theme will play during fights until this name is changed/the player leaves. ** Similarly, naming a player "LUIGI" will do the same thing. * Kamui/Corrin is classified as a manakete in this game, but he is unable to transform. Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Fire Emblem Games